hidden in time
by Crystal-star-Tyler
Summary: Crystal always felt different from everyone. She always new the time without looking; she was very intelligent and knew almost about d most importantly she always carried A fob watch she knew nothing about with her. When the doctor comes around what Happens when he finds out he's not alone!
1. The start of something fantastic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor who and sadly i never will. But I do own Crystal star and all the other characters i make up! Thats gotta count for something right… oh well on with the story!

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome all time lords and companions to my very first Doctor who fanfiction. Cool isn't it?! I'm a true Doctor who fan so i thought it might be awesome if i added a few twists. Grab on hold to the Tardis tight cause this is gonna be one bumpy don't worry ill try to keep all the characters in the show and all the episodes in the same order it's just gonna be a bit more fun with my characters. Sike you can't make Doctor who more fun than it already is but ill try my best. So sit down all doctors and your companions and keep all eyes on the screen cause the ride is starting. Good Luck!

* * *

I woke up with a start by the most dreadful and annoying sound ever. This sound it crushes dreams of everyone near it. It makes people go mad when they here it. This noisily contraption is called ...the alarm clock. I groaned loudly silently cursing my self for even buying the stupid thing. I slowly rolled on my side and slammed my hand down on it making it go silent at last. Sighing I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling then my cell started ringing. I rolled back over to my desk and lazily reached out for it. Once I had it I answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello" I said grumpily. Hey leave me alone I can sound tired if I want to I only get two hours of sleep a day. Don't ask why because I don't know the reason for it. I just seem to not feel tired most of the time so when I do go to sleep that sleep is very Precious to me!

There was chuckling going off on the other line."Come on Crystal you got to get up we've got work in 30 minutes."said rose in an amused tone. I really love rose she's my best friend but sometimes I just want to strangle her!

"I know, I know I'm up."I said to her while going back to sleep. "Crystal...Crystal..GET UP" Rose shouted on the other line waking me back up in the process. "HUH... Oh I'm up now see you at the bus pick up stop." I said then hung up before she could reply.

Sighing heavily I crawled out of my warm bed and was hit by the cold air. Shrugging it off I grabbed some undergarments and hopped in the bathroom for a quick shower. Or for what I hope will be a quick shower because I can't get enough of hot steaming water.

After I washed up I stayed under the steaming water and let my mind drift. I always wondered why I didn't have a family. I can't even remember ever having one. All I have from my past is an old fob watch that I never even bothered opening. I can't even remember who gave it to me. All I know is that one day something horrible happened that I can't recall and I find my self in a field with a fob watch in my hand.

Plus there's this other thing, I'm different from everyone else I know this because people say it to me all the time,but I don't think its true. I mean just because I'm extremely smart, I can go without sleep for two weeks and I always know the time without looking doesn't make me different from everyone else... Doesn't it?

I yelped in surprise as the water turned from boiling hot to ice cold. I reached out and quickly turned off the shower and rush to dry off. Damn it I let my mind wander of again I seriously need to stop doing I have 12 minutes to get out of here! I finished drying my body and went straight for a blow drier to dry my hair. When it was completely dry I left it down giving my brunette hair some curls . Ah 6 more minutes tell the bus gets there!

I quickly threw on some black skinny jeans,a dark blue short sleeve shirt with dark blue converses . On my way out I pulled on my favorite black leather jacket while also grabbing my fob watch my purse and most importantly a banana.

I quickly ate the banana while running down the block to the pick up stop. I saw rose waving me over as I walked to her I had a cheeky grin on. Yes I made it with 2 minutes to spear!

* * *

 ** _Outfit for this chapter_ = _Is at the bottom of my profile page if you want to see what i looked like._**

* * *

There you go the start of the story

how did you like it should i keep going or do I stop let my know!


	2. Crystal and rose: hormonal boys

**Disclaimer: Me: sadly I don't own doctor who or and of its characters. If I did I fear I would probably do something to them.**

 **9th Doctor:What was that?**

 **Me: Huh nothing any way on with the story!**

After two minutes of small chat we jump on the bus that was going to the shop. Rose took the aisle seat and I took the window seat. While I watched out of the window rose phoned mickey about us having lunch with him. I watched as we passed the roads and all the people walking around until something caught my eye.

I was a small blue box hidden in between an alley way,but before I could get a good look at it we pulled into the shop stop. Sighing I got up with rose and we walked into the annoying job were men need your help to much. Or is that just me? The entire male population it seems are always coming to me for help in this job. While my mind is screaming there is a women right there please ask her!

"Alright Rose see you at lunch"? I asked as we were about to go to are separate sections. "Yea I'll swoop around and pick you up cause were eating with mickey today" she said back. I pouted At her which made her laugh and walk away to her post.

I mean don't get me wrong I like Rickey no wait...Mickey,but I'm supposed to be the one that doesn't like her boyfriends. Since her father died I play the role of beating up the boyfriends.  
I scoffed at her then walked to my post near the Victoria secret area. Right after I checked in immediately there was a guy there asking about what clothes to buy. Ugh this going to be a long day for me.

I literally jumped out from my post area when I saw rose walking to me. "Finally a break from the hormonal teenage boys trying to get hooked up with me. I'm nineteen and these so called "men" were 15." I ranted to rose as we walked away. "Oh give them a break they probably thought you were one of those Victoria secret models." she said while looking back at the boys. "Oi come on that's not fair I'm not that beautiful" I grumbled. "Oh hush up yea you are."rose said slightly annoyed that I couldn't see my own beauty. "What ever come on let's go eat lunch with Ricky." I said while speeding up the pace. "Crystal for the last time its Mickey". I smiled in success that I insulted her boyfriend again. "Yea yea let's go to Mickey then."

After lunch we switched post . Her in the Victoria secret and me in the shoe post. Things were a lot more calm in here. All the customers were Polite and never once tried to get my number. When my Lo break came around I left to use it. While I was walking there I saw a strange man in a leather jacket playing with what looks like my sonic screwdriver. But the one he was holding had a blue light not a purple one. How in the hell does he have one! He most be extremely smart to make one from scratch because It took me a while to make mine. I even asked around if people knew about the sonic but no one had a clue. Right before I could ask him though they announced that the store was about to close. Which made him immediately walk away in a fast motion.

Shrugging I walked off to find rose so we can take the bus together. She was looking at a pair of shoes when I found her. She looked up and walked over to me and be laced arms and started to walk towards the exit. Then josh the security guard dangled a bag of money in are it so close the exit was right there. Pouting I grabbed the bag and took rose along to give the money to Wilson. I had a strange feeling what were about to find in the basement was not just Wilson. Shaking the feeling off I pulled a grumbling rose towards the lift . "Rose come on it won't take that long everything will be fine."

* * *

 **Hey people thought I would update early. What you think? I see people are following this story and that's nice and all but could you maybe review so can know how think? Oh and don't worry my future updates will be much longer then this. Shout out to loulouflowerpower for the idea of using polyvore to show the outfits.**


	3. Crystal and rose:No beans on toast

**WARNING MUST READ: ** Ok guys seriously I'm a little let done that no one is reviewing so far if no one reviews this might be the last chapter I'm gonna write for this story . I really like this story but I don't think anyone else does. If you **do** plz review so I know im not writing for nothing. Thanks .- PS. I don't own doctor who ;)

* * *

We got of the lift and walked down the dark hallway towards Wilson's office. I knocked on the door while rose called for him. "Come on Wilson we can't wander about there closing the shop" I said starting to get impatient. I learned along time ago that I cant really stay one place for a long time. I always have to be doing something.!

Then we heard a clanking sound from one of the near by rooms. "Wilson?" Rose asked as we started to move towards the sound. The storage room was filled with Old mannequins from the shop. While rose continued to shout for the owner of the noise, I was looking closely at the mannequins. They set off a weird vibe the I didn't like. We move closer inside the room until we heard a sharp sound of the door we just went through snap shut. "Damn crystal you jinxed us!" Rose exclaimed while we ran towards the door to find it looked.

I went to pull out my sonic screwdriver that I had in my purse but thought other wise. I didn't want to freak rose out. I know this tool is probably not known to human kind yet. It just means I'm a step up from the other humans.

So instead of just unlocking the door we went further back into the room to see if there was another door. While we were walking in the corner of my eye I saw one of the mannequins move. "Rose I swear to you that one of those mannequins just moved!" I said while turning her to look at them. "Oh stop being silly your Just seein-" she stopped talking when she saw them moving too.

They all started to get up from there positions and slowly made there way towards us. "Alright very funny you got us you can stop now cause its not funny." Rose said her voice wavering. "Rose I don't think this is a joke"I said and grabbed her hand while running towards another part of the room where I think a door was. My mind was so jumbled I couldn't think straight while the mannequins surrounded us. I held rose close as one of the male mannequins raised a hand to kill us. Then all of a sudden a hand shot out and grabbed my hand. I looked over to see the guy I say earlier. He had a leather jacket similar to mine black trainers and a green shirt. He gave a mad smile and said "Run!"

As we were about to take off, I quickly grabbed Rose's hand so that she would follow us. We narrowly avoided the hand chopping, and we ran through a blue door ran and down the hall way.

I looked back to see the creatures picking up the paste and running after us. Still holding my hand he pulled me and rose into the lift, and quickly pressed the button. The doors were about to close, but that first mannequin stuck his arm into the slot where the doors were closing. Though this was scary, it was pretty exciting! I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. When I saw that the man was having trouble, I ran over and helped him pull the arm right off.

After we did, Rose looked at us in disbelief. "You two pulled his arm off."

The guy and I exchanged looks then we looked back at Rose. "Yeah," we said at the same time. He let go, so now it was just me holding the arm. "I think its Plastic right?"I asked the man I still didn't know his name.

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then? Students?" Rose asked; clearly still thinking that this was all a prank. "Is this a student thing, or what?"

"Why would they be students?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently as the lift tool us down.

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," she finally admitted.

"Well you said it." The guy said, going back to his earlier point. "Why students?"

"Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."rose said after a moment.

The guy looked over to her proudly. "That makes sense. Good job."

"Thanks," she said, still really confused.

I rolled my eyes. "She thinks that this was all a trick," I told the man. "But honestly I have never seen a trick that complex. And it seems that pretty much everybody's gone home by now."

The man nodded along with what I was saying. "That makes sense too. Good job to you, too. They're not students, though."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," Rose tells him.

"Who's Wilson?" he asked.

"Chief Electrician." I explained.

"Wilson's dead," The man said as the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out.

Rose looked over at to me confused, and we run out after the Doctor. "That's not just funny, that's sick," she stated.

The guy grabbed me by one shoulder. "Hold on, and mind your eyes," he instructed, and pushed us to the side.

"I've had enough of this now!" she cried clearly fed up by what was going on.

I tried not to burst with questions when I saw that the man was using his sonic screwdriver which was really hard mind you. I quickly covered my eyes as the elevator button sparked. He finished, and started walking.

"Who are you, then?" I asked following after him. I really need to know his name I can't keep calling him man or guy.

"Yeah and who's that lot down there?" Rose asked her own question as she followed behind me.

"They're made of plastic," The man answered as we continued to follow him. "Living, plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up what looked to be like a bomb. "I'm gonna go upstairs, blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me. Now." He grabbed our shoulders and pushed us ahead of him. "You two go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"Uh no thanks that sounds kind of gross I'd rather have a banana thanks"I said while looking at the bomb. "Hmm good choice"he said with a smile. "Don't tell anyone about this because if you do you'll get them killed," he said back before he shut the door, leaving us in utter confusion. I looked at rose and said with a pout "He didn't even tell us his name." The door opened not three seconds after. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What are your names?"

"I'm crystal," I answered, surprised that that actually worked, then I pointed to Rose. "This is my friend Rose."

He smiled at us. "Nice to meet you Crystal, Rose." His smile widened into a manic grin as he waved the bomb at us, "Now run for your lives." And the door closed again, but they didn't open back up.

Immediately and not wanting the adrenaline to leave just yet, I moved to open the door again to go inside to try and help him, but Rose grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doing, Cry!?"

"I'm going to help him, those mannequin things don't look very pretty." I answered as I moved my arm out of Rose's grip before I moved to the door again.

Again Rose grabbed my arm once more before I grabbed the doorknob. "But you know nothing about this guy! He calls himself the Doctor, who does that?" she exclaimed.

"But I feel like I know him. I have to help." I tried explained to her. I just need to know who he is. I feel as though he could understand more things then other people. Like I can. I mean he does have sonic.

"It's too dangerous," she said quickly. "You heard him, he might get himself killed. He also said to run, and held up a bomb and waved it at us." 'Way to state the obvious Rose…' I thought to myself, sarcastic and fondly. "Now come on!" She shouted out the last time, and grabbed my hand and made me run.

As we ran and almost got ran over I say the blue box again. Up close i see now that its a police call box, but why is it here? Rose was still running down the street calling for me to follow. I spears the box one more look and ran to catch up with her. When I reached her we both looked back to see the shop blowing up.

I hope I see the doctor again cause I got a few questions for him. As for now I'm busy of thinking why that box was calling to me.

* * *

 **Well there you go I did promise a longer chapter and future chapters well be much longer then this one.. Here is part two. And just on case you were confused cry is her nickname.**


	4. Crystal and rose: Mickey mouse days

**Happy new years guys hope you injoy please review after you finsh reading thank you! Oh and I don't own Doctor who.**

My apartment was to far off to walk since we both missed the bus. So rose said I could crash at her a flat . I usually sleep at her flat a lot so I had a change of clothes there and Jim jams.

Once we got there the first thing I did was change and take a shower. While the hot water washed me up all I could think about was the blue box and the man who called himself the doctor.

He looked to be somewhere in his late 20's but I could see in his eyes he was much older then that. Those ocean blue eyes held so much wisdom. But hidden behind them it also held a ton of guilt and pain. I wonder what must of happened to him that made him feel the same way I feel sometimes when I look at my fob watch. I know something though I'm gonna try my hardest to free those eyes from that pain. He may be a stranger but no one should feel that way...not even me.  
I quickly washed off, got out and dried off. I combed out my straight brunette hair and made sure it was dried. **(The Jim jams are on my profile)**

Then finally i put on my favorite mickey mouse Jim jams. I smiled down at my jams these always annoyed mickey because i would always referred him to mickey mouse. Know that my hair was dried i put on mickey mouse ears headband to make it extra annoying if he were to swing by. I walked out with a smile and heading to the living where rose was sitting and guess who sitting next to her. Mickey! My smile went from just a smile to a smiling that reached to both ears. "Mickey Mouse your here!" I exclaimed while throwing up my arms and walking to the pair. Mickey's head shot up and he saw my outfit and rolled his eyes and fell back on the couch. "How many times do i have to tell you my name is not mickey mouse crystal!" Mickey said and I grinned seeing that i successfully annoyed him. "Oh hush you'll always be mickey mouse to me." I said while sitting on a spar chair. Rose smiled while rolling her eyes at me and they went back to there conversation. I turned my attention to the telly to see what was on.

"The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire." Said the reporter blasting from the telly while i bit my numb still pretty confused as to what _actually_ happened.

"I know, it's on the telly, it's everywhere," Jackie blabbered on the phone. "They're both lucky to be alive!" She went over to us and handed Rose a cup of tea and me a cup of hot chocolate. Hey, I was tired, I liked chocolate when I'm was tired.

"Honestly, it's aged them, skin like an old Bible," she continued to say into the phone. "Walking in now, you'd think I was their daughter." Rose and I looked to each other and we both rolled our eyes at Jackie's antics. "Oh and here's himself," she then muttered as he spotted mickey sitting on the couch with rose.

"I've been phoning your mobile, You could've been dead!" he exclaimed continuing with there conversation. "It's on the news and everything!"

"Yes Mickey Mouse, we can clearly see that." I said, pretty annoyed, actually.

He ignored my sarcasm. "I can't believe that your shop went up." He leaned over and hugged her.

"Oh look mickey mouse and Minnie mouse together again" I said with a dreamy sigh. "

Mickey rolled his eyes and leaned over to give me a hug too. I yelped and scrambled away while he laugh at me.

"We're all right, honestly, we're fine," Rose said after her boyfriend stopped laughing. "Don't make a huge fuss over it."

"Well, what happened?" he asked, settling in beside Rose again.

"We don't know," I answered for the both of us. The Doctor guy said not to tell anybody, which is what I was doing.

"What was it though, what caused it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Mickey, we were outside when the explosion happened, how the hell are we supposed to know?" I snapped, the situation getting to me. I flashed him an apologetic look afterwards and he just gave a small shrug in response, silently saying it was alright. I might pretend to not like mickey but there was no need to snap like that.

Jackie walked back in just as I put my cup on the little coffee table, now holding the phone away from her ear to tell us, "It's Debbie on the end – she knows a man on The Mirror 500 quid for an interview."

"What is there to be interviewed for? We were outside an explosion,God," I said. annoyed and tired.

But Rose seemed to have a different thought process, "Oh that's brilliant! Give it here."

Jackie handed her the phone, but Rose just ended the call. I grinned to myself. Yes! That's my best friend, ladies and gentlemen.

"Well, you two have got to find some way of making money," she told us. "Your job's kaput, and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang again, and she quickly answered it. "Beth. They're alive! I've told them! Sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death!" She spoke into the phone as she walked out of the room.

I sunk further into the chair with a sigh. "Jackie is totally blowing this out of proportion, and I'm not even her daughter I know she thinks of me as one but still!"

Mickey looked into Rose's cup. "What're you drinking? Tea! No, no, no, that's no good. That's no good. And you?" He said, looking into my cup. "Hot chocolate? Even worse! You two are in shock. You need something stronger." He grabbed our hands.

"We're fine, really," Rose said in a reassuring voice.

Mickey ignored us, "Now, come on. You guys deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub."

"What happened to drinking never being the answer?" I asked jokingly. I taking my hand from his grasp. "Besides I'd rather do what I do best and just lay around here, thanks." With a 'so there' expression, I grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and threw it over me, "You two go on. Wouldn't want to spoil the couple's fun."

Shaking his head, Mickey looked to Rose. "All right then. You and me. My treat."

Rose smiled knowingly. "Is there a match on?"

Mickey looked at her in shock. "No! I'm just thinking about you, babe," he reassured as he sat next to her; which i scoffed at.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" she asked, still knowingly.

"Way to be concerned for your girlfriend there, Mick the mouse," I put in sarcastically.

"Well, that's not the point." Mickey said after a minute. "But we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on then," she told him. "I'm fine, really. Go. I've got Cry to keep me company." She nodded at me,using my nick name.

"Exactly," I chirped. "I'm great to be around, don't you know?" I winked causing Rose to laugh. I grinned at her, plopping down next to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders while using my other to point to the plastic arm, "Throw that out on your way Mick, will you?"

He nodded, and he and Rose quickly kissed goodbye. He grabbed the arm from the chair, and in a high pitched voice while waving the arm, he said, "Bye-bye Rose! Bye, Crystal!"

Then he pretended that the arm was strangling him, and I nervously chuckled, remembering the dummies running after us.

-0-

"The fire then spread throughout the store. 15 firemen are in attendance though it's thought there's very little chance of saving the infrastructure." The man on the television continued on with its report.

Having enough of listening to this, I reached over and change the channel. Rose looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, noticing the look. "News always bores me. Besides, we already know there was an explosion."

 ** _Third person POV..._**

On his way out of his girlfriend's house, Mickey threw out the plastic arm in a big garbage container, and continued to walk on.

 ** _Crystal's POV..._**

My alarm blared at 7:30 in the morning. Tiredly, I leaned over and pressed the snooze button. I sat up in bed so I could get up and start the day, my tired mind forgetting what happened last night. But I remembered when Jackie's voice called out to me,

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to."

That was very true. Thank God, I didn't even want to get up anyway. I sank back into my bed. I tried going back to sleep, but since I was already awake, I couldn't, so I got out of bed, and went and sat down at the table as Jackie made me some tea. Rose was awake too, and sitting at the table next to me. I took off my headband before i went to sleep but i still head my jams on.

"There's Finch's," Jackie said as she came out of the kitchen. "You could try them. They've always got jobs." She pointed out.

"Oh great, the Butcher's, that's exactly the place I want to get a new job at," I said sarcastically. Man, I showed _so_ much sarcasm here…not that I hadn't before.

"Well, it might do you two good. That shop was giving you two airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation." Jackie stood up. "You two have had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got 2 000 quid off the council just 'cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" She said, and moved to leave the room as she added as if she noticed the looks on our faces that we shared, "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point! It was a valid claim." And Jackie was gone.

Still looking at each other, Rose and I rolled our eyes at the same time. The door flap sounded, and we turned our heads into the direction of the sound. We looked to each other again before standing up.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" Rose said as we headed over to the front door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie defended herself.

"No, you thought about it." I said as I leaned down.

We saw that nails were in front of the flap, and that there were holes where it was nailed down. Suddenly, there was something that made the flap move, and we jumped. I looked to Rose, and gently moved her back before I leaned in front of the flap and gently moved it outwards. I opened it all the way, and the Doctor's face was in front of me.

Shocked I exclaimed "Hey!"I got up, and quickly unlock the door before I opened it up.

"What're you two doing here?" He asked, obviously taking in Rose behind me.

"Um she lives here and I crashed her for the night because someone blown up my job," I answered with a slit grin, leaning against the door opening.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"'Cause i did and she does," I told him simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"And we're only at home 'cause as cry said someone blew up our job," Rose added in pointedly.

He took his sonic screw drive out and pressed it. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't." I said as he tapped my forehead, then Rose's. while he was tapping roses head i looked down at my jams, they were a little exposing but oh well its not like i was going to leave any time soon.

"No. Boneheads. Bye, then."

The Doctor moved to leave. Oh, he's not getting away that easily. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh no you don't, get inside," I told him seriously and not letting him get a word in, I pulled him inside the flat.

"Who is it?" Jackie called out.

Rose and I moved to Jackie's room and I told her, "It's about last night. He's from the Inquiry. Give us about, ten minutes." Rose and I left the room to go to the kitchen.

"They deserve compensation." We hear Jackie say to the Doctor, now that we were standing in front of her doorway.

"Oh, we're talking millions," he said, playing along.  
"I'm in my dressing gown," I heard Mum say as I was walking into the living room with Rose. "Uhhhh...Rose get Jackie" I said slowly as i saw were this was going but. It was even worse when he answered,  
"Yes, you are."  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom," Mum continued.  
"Rosseeeeeeeeeee," I called while walking back towards the Doctor and my Jackie's room.  
"Yes there is," he answered her oblivious to what was happening.  
"Well, anything could happen," she said suggestively. The Doctor gave her a look as if he finally knew was she was implying and said, "No." And quickly walked away towards me. I quietly whispered an apology to him but he just nodded will i guided him to the living room.  
I began cleaning the front area as Rose went into the kitchen. "Don't mind the mess, you want a coffee?" rose asked the Doctor as we appeared in to her view. I entered the kitchen too, and began to help her.

"Might as well, thanks, just milk," He answered.

"We should go to the Police, Seriously, the three of us," Rose said as we made the coffee.

"Hmph, that won't last. He's gay, and she's an alien." I heard him mutter to himself. I looked over at him startled and say he was flipping through a magzine.

"We're not going to blame you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong." She kept going. Man, this girl can talk! Why I hadn't I noticed that before? Huh? Guess I wasn't paying that much attention. "It said on the news they found a body."

He looked into a mirror that we had in the room. "Ah. Could've been worse. Look at the ears." He said to himself, tapping away at his ears.

I couldn't help but cough out a laugh which msde him turned to me but I just gave him a wink, which he raised his eyebrows at in I shocked but pleased manor.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the Police, we want to know what we're saying," Rose said.

I leaned over to look at the Doctor through that window thing that we have. "She sure can talk, can't she?"

He leaned over, placing his arms on the wood of the window thing, and nodded his head. "Yeah, she really can."

"She gets that from her Mum," I said with a laugh as I leaned my head on my hand, meeting the Doctor's eyes. "But Jackie definitely talks way more than she does. Let me tell ya. It truly does go in one ear and out the other with her. True story."

The Doctor looked at me amused. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, and he asked, "What's that then? Have you got a cat?"

"No," I answered, going back to helping Rose.

"We did have, but there are these strays, they come in off the estate," Rose added.

As I took some milk out of the fridge, but when he didn't answer so i walk into the room, where the dummies arm was choking the Doctor.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed loudly.

Rose came into the room with our coffees. She sighed. "You told Mickey to throw that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic arm. Anyways, we don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Rose, he's choking!"

She quickly dismissed me. "No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is! His face is turning blue!" I insisted, as i walked over to him and tried to tug it off but it wouldn't come off.

"No, it's not, Cry."

"Are you color blind? That color is blue!" I exclaimed, pointing to his face. I sighed exasperatingly and went to tug once more time, but he managed to get it off of his neck, and it went flying in the air. Next thing I know, it's plastered itself onto my face!

"Cyrstal!" Rose exclaimed, and she and the Doctor tried to get it off my face.

It was choking me, blocking my nose and mouth. The Doctor pulled so hard on the arm that we crashed into the glass table, making it break into a thousand pieces. I guessed Jackie couldn't hear because she turned her hair dryer on. Talk about bad timing. We kept trying, and I got pushed back onto the couch.

I was barely breathing now, I had to try something so I reached in my bra and took out my sonic screwdriver and got it off my face. Automatically I took a deep breath in, and Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, my airwaves were blocked, but other than that, I'm fine." I reassured her.

I looked to the Doctor to see that he took the arm from me and it was still moving its fingers, so the Doctor pressed his own screwdriver into its palm, and it died out. I quickly put mines back were I had it before he could see it again. I wasn't ready for him to know about it yet.

"It's all right, I stopped it," he said, reassuring us. "There you go, you see? Harmless." He threw the arm back to me giving me a curious glance.

"Do you think?" I asked annoyed. The thing nearly killed me! Rose took the arm and hit the Doctor with the arm as hard as I could.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"You totally deserved that." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. While I shoot the doctor an apologetic glance.

Not saying anything, the Doctor suddenly got up and just left but I wasn't letting him.

Without pausing to check if Rose was following me because I knew that she was, I bolted after him. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off. We have questions!"

"Yes I can," he said as we went down the flight of stairs. "Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill my sister!" Rose said.

"10 out of 10 for observation." The Doctor muttered.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair," I pointed out. "Oh lord its breezy out here." I said regretting not taking a jacket along with me. I just had enough time to stuff some red converses on to my feet before running after him. Well at less my shoes match my jams.

"No, I don't." he said. Then looking over at me seeing that i was still in my slightly revealing jams and said, " Like the jams" and continue to jog down the stairs fast fast.

I smiled as we made it to the ground level, and the Doctor opened the door to go outside.

"All right, then, we'll just go to the Police," Rose told him seriously. "We'll tell _everyone_."

"Yeah and you said that if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked.

"Yeah, the arm crossing was supposed to emphasize it," I replied with a slight grin.

"While the arm crossing is a nice touch, it doesn't work," he said.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as we continued to follow him.

"Told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor Who?" I asked, still confused on that part.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Hello!" he said waving a hand at us.

I chuckled. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," he agreed.

"Well it works." I said and to that he had a big grin on his face." But Come on, then, you can tell us." I assured him. "We have seen enough."

"Are you the Police?" Rose asked.

"No! I was just...passing through, I'm a long way from home," he answered.

I felt a pierce in my heart at the thought of the Doctor, eyes so sad and alone. I shrugged it off. "But what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two," he said sarcastically. "You two were just accidents. You got in the way. That's all."

"Well it did try to kill me," I pointed out.

"It was after me, not you," he said. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?" I ask smiling.

"Sort of, yeah," he answered.

"You're full of it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sort of, yeah," he repeated.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" I asked sadly.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly," he said.

"Not true! I had a job, and I like to read, and I don't eat chips much i already said i'd rather have a banana any day. So ha!" I said smugly.

"When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on," he continued, ignoring me.

I reached over and grabbed the plastic arm. "Hey. Start from the beginning. I mean, ifwe're gonna go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that. But if we do, how did you stop it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm," he started. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"Thought control," The Doctor corrected her.

I tried to comprehend it but a sharp pain hit my. I must have had a weird look on my face, 'cause the Doctor asked, "You all right?"

I nodded shaking off the pain. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just my thinking face. So who's controlling it then?"

"Long story," he said vaguely.

"But what's it all for?" I pressed. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I couldn't help but joke.

We all chuckled, and the Doctor nudged me. "No."

"Oh, no," Rose said, grinning at me.

"It's not a price war,"" The Doctor said and we laughed again.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He sounded serious now, so we stopped laughing. "Do you believe me?" He asked after a moment.

I nodded. "Sure why not anythings possible," I said as Rose said at the same time, "No."

The Doctor and Rose gave me interesting looks. "Oh come on. Overthrowing the human race seems believable when it comes to a mannequin race ,well unless you brought do for in the mixe."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and turned to Rose. "But you're still listening."

Rose stopped walking, so I do too, as the Doctor kept walking. "Really though, Doctor, tell us, who are you?"she asked.

He turned around. "Do you know, like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" he asked.

We nodded, and the Doctor walked up to us. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it, 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." He got really close to me. "I can feel it." He took my hand in his warm grip, causing me to slightly blush. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour." I looked up at him in pure amazement because i felt that sometimes as he continued, "And I can feel it. We're falling through space. You and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He stopped abruptly, and dropped my hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Crystal star and Rose Tyler." He leaned over, grabbed the plastic arm, and waved it. "Go home."

He turned and walked away, leaving me and Rose standing there, very confused. After a second, Rose just moved to leave. When she saw that I wasn't following, she grabbed my hand and tugged me along. It only took me a second before I could move my feet.

Then, out of nowhere,We slowly turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then I was running..I didn't know what was happening to me it was like i wanted to chase weird things..and i kind of liked it.

I turned to Rose. "Wasn't there a box there?" I asked her.

She looked around and shook her head. "No, there wasn't. Come on Char, let's just go home."

She went away but I stood there, staring where the Blue box once was. When he told us to forget about him, I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't possible. With that thought in mind, I ran as fast I could, running past Rose.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

I heard her call but I continued to run, wanting to get to her apartment as quick as I could.

* * *

 **Well there you go sorry it took so long I was wondering if i should continue but i will as long as i have people reading i will give you guys something to enjoy. Also guys if its not to hard could you give me a review. I almost dropped this story because the slack on reviews. So if you could review that would be simply FANTASTIC!**


	5. Crystal and rose:blue box

**Cyrstal Pov:**

"Do I have Mickey's phone number in my mobile?" I asked Rose as we were a walking towards roses flat.

She looked at me confused. "Yes I put it in there a while ago," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to use his computer to search about the Doctor." I decided to be honest with Rose. She was the only friend i had really. I couldn't lie to her about it especially since she met the Doctor as well. But what was surprising was that, she didn't even want to learn more about him. She was going to forget about him, but I wasn't going to do that. I would have to be a _huge_ fool to forget someone as great as him.

"Crystal, you saw what that arm did, he's dangerous, just forget about him like he said you should," Rose warned.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Why would you want to forget Rosie?"

"Because …" she trailed off and I knew it was because she couldn't think of an answer.

"Well you can forget about him, but I'm not going to," I said stubbornly. "You won't change my mind."

"Fine." Rose sighed and she looked at me. "I'll come with you. I told Mickey I was going to come over anyway."

"Thank you Rosie!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

Rose laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome." She pulled back from the hug, grabbed my hand, and we left entered the flat so i could put something more appropriate. I went in roses room and took out some clothes that i hide in her closet one. I pulled on the outfit ,quickly curl up my hair and pulled the dark blue beanie on. I walked out of roses room and did a little spin as rose nodded in approval after that we headed to the door to leave.

Jackie stopped us before we could make it past her. "Oi! Where are you two going?"

"We're going to Mickey's house, we'll be back soon," Rose replied.

I nodded. Without waiting for an answer from our mum, we left the living room and out the flat door.

After taking a bus, we made it to Mickey's flat. There were a lot of other ones too. I followed Rose to her boyfriend's flat and Rose was the one who knocked on the door once we got to the door. Seconds later, the door opened revealing Mickey, who smiled goofily at the sight of Rose.

"Hey, there's my girl," he greeted as Rose and I entered his apartment. He smacked Rose's ass causing her to jump. I held back a gag. "Kit off," he told her jokingly.

Rose turned to face him and rolled her eyes amused. "Oh shut up."

I turned my head as they kissed, not wanting to interrupt a private moment between the couple. I never did like him and Rose as a couple. Given that was probably only because I rose didn't have a father so i played that part by not liking him.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked us as we walked together.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug, and I don't mean rinse, I mean wash," she told him seriously.

Before he had time to reply, I interrupted. "Mickey, can I use your computer?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah," he said, heading to the kitchen with Rose behind him.

"Thank you, Mouse!" I called to him as I went in the direction where I thought his room was. Since I didn't come over his flat much, I didn't know.

"Don't read my email!" That was the last thing I heard from Mickey as I found his room and shut the door behind me.

I went over to the computer, this big white one, one that no one had in years. I frowned as I settled myself on the chair. Hopefully I knew how to work this thing. I managed to figure it out and I clicked on the internet. It automatically went to the website called "Search-Wise." I typed in on the search engine 'Doctor Blue Box' and it came up with 493 results. Seeing the first result, I smiled to myself. Here it is… Quickly, I clicked on the site and the blurry picture of the Doctor showed up. Hmm this picture really doesn't capture him much i wonder if he will let me take a picture of him. I saw where to contact a guy named Clive and I typed a quick email. He emailed back and this continued for an hour and we set a time to meet up. After finishing that, I turned off of the computer and left Mickey's bedroom.

-0-

After convincing Mickey to take me down there, we got into his yellow VW bettle with Rose. I tried to convince her to stay away, knowing I didn't really know this guy and wanted to put her in danger. But since she was a stubborn mule, she ended up going with us, despite my protests. Finally we made it to the house and I climbed out of the car, turning towards Rose and Mickey.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," I told them.

"We should come in Charlene, you don't know if it's safe or not," Rose said, worry in her voice.

I shook my head. Though I didn't wanna go by my self i figured it be best for them to stay out here.

"No, you don't have to," I said. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah, who told you that?" Mickey retorted. He looked worried too but he sort of hide it more than Rose did, "He did. That's what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

Rose nodded in agreement but I just shook my head.

"Fine, how about this? You two just stay out here to make sure he doesn't kill me," I suggested.

The couple shared a look before sighing together and they looked at me, nodding. I smiled.

"Be back soon," I told them before I crossed the street, making sure there were no cars in my way. I got to the house and knocked on the front door. Seconds later, the door opened revealing a boy around thirteen or fourteen years.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive," I told the kid with a soft smile. "We've been emailing."

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!" the boy called, walking back inside the house. I scowled at his back and almost flipped him off. I was definitely was not a nutter! I would have told the boy exactly that, but he disappeared before I could and Clive appeared. He smiled at the sight of me and his eyes showed excitement.

"Hello, you must be Crystal. I'm Clive…obviously."

"Yeah, obviously," I said with a short laugh. "I better tell you now, but my sister and my sister's boyfriend are waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." I looked at Rose and Mickey across the street as I told him this.

"No, good point," he said not at all bothering by them being there. He waved at Mickey and Rose. He walked inside his house, gesturing for me to follow. Looking at my sister and Mickey one last time to give them a reassuring smile, I followed him inside.

"Who is it?" Clive's wife called from upstairs.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor, she's been reading the website!" he called. He turned towards me. "Please come through, I'm in the shed."

I nodded and he went off. Not wanting to waste any time, I followed him.

-0-

"A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you," Clive said as we entered the shed which was filled with all kinds of stuff. I went to stand in front of this table and looked at the papers and things that were on it as Clive continued on. "People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspires theories, even ghost stories. Not first name, no last name, just the Doctor." He was now standing next to me with a blue binder in his hand. He sat it down and opened it up before he looked at me, "Always the Doctor. And this title seems to have passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor, isn't it?" He pointed

I looked to see he was pointing over at a laptop. Mmm that's a nice laptops. Wow…Mickey is way back there in the times… then again, he might not have that much money to get a laptop. I didn't have to look at the picture all that much since I knew that it was him.

"Yeah, that's him, the big ears give it away." And his sexy blue eyes i added in my head, holding back a giggle.

"He does have big ears, doesn't he?" Clive mused before he went back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, I tracked it down to the Washington public achieve just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…" From the blue binder, he took out an old picture and showed it to me.

It was the picture of President Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. It didn't take me long to find the Doctor even though the picture was a little bit blurred.

"You see?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded, waving a hand for him to continue.

"Going back further," he continued, putting away the picture and pulling out another one. He showed it to me, "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton and friend." He pointed to the blurry figure of the Doctor and then he looked back at me, explaining, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived."

He put that picture away and pulled out a sketch. It was the same Doctor but he looked a little different.

"And here we are. 1883. And look the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded." He took a deep breath, letting it out, before continuing on. "The Doctor is a legend woven in history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

I looked at up at him, seeing the serious look on his face. "What is it?"

"Death…"

I forced back a frown. That's probably not true if it was it wasn't his fault that he couldn't stop every bad thing from happening.

"If the Doctor's back," Clive started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "If you've seen him, Charlene along with your sister, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger…"

* * *

Outside of the house, Rose was starting to get impatient, waiting for her sister. What was taking her so long? She was beginning to get worried.

"I'm going to go get her, Mickey," Rose told her boyfriend, unable to wait anymore. But when she didn't get a reply, she looked and saw Mickey was staring at something with furrowed eyebrows. Following his gaze she found that he was staring at the trash bin. She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, panic in his voice as he looked over at her.

"See what?"

"The trash bin, it moved."

Rose looked at it closely. Mmm, now that he mentioned it … it did look a little closer than before.

"I'm sure that it was your imagination or maybe when we weren't lookin' someone moved it," she said.

"It wasn't my imagination." He changed the subject. "I'm going to check it out. Stay here." He got out of the car leaving Rose in the car but she got out too.

"I'm going to get Char, she's taking too long," she told him as he opened the lid.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Come on then!" he exclaimed loudly into the trash bin.

Shaking her head amused, Rose headed towards Clint's house. But she didn't get far.

"ROSE!"

She whirled around and her eyes widened at the sight of Mickey struggling to get his hands free from the trash bin. It was like the trash bin had come to life!

"MICKEY!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled, trying to help him get out. But it was no use.

As he continued to pull his hands free and she pulled him from around the waist, the plastic was stretching and the bin started moving madly, growling. It flexed and snapped. Both Rose and Mickey let out collected screams as the trash bin whipped them inside. A moment later, the lid flew up, letting out a burping sound before shutting once again.

* * *

 _'Finally!'_ I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was glad to be out of there. That Clive could talk a lot. I headed to Mickey's car and slid into the passenger seat.

"We should get something to eat," I said, looking over at Mickey and Rose. I did notice the shiny skin on both of them and the fixed grins. I knew exactly what they were they were the plastic dummies i don't know how they came to be or were the real mickey and rose are but i will find out. But right know I couldn't let them know that I knew. I was going to have to act as normal as possible. "Fancy some pizza?"

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza," both Rose and Mickey said with the same voice that Mickey and now Rose in the show. It was weird.

I ignored it, "Or we can have Chinese. Though I do love pizza more than Chinese, but if you want that, that's okay with me. I just won't get anything…well maybe a soda but that's it."

"Pizza!" Rose and Mickey repeated in that same voice.

"Great! Pizza, it is then!" I said brightly as Mickey started the car and weaved off of the road.

-0-

At the Pizza restaurant, Mickey, Rose, and I were sitting at a table and I was babbling on and on, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that they still had shiny skin and the fixed grin on their faces.

"I've always wanted to work at a mall. I know, I know, I don't even like going to the mall so why would I want to work at one. But I've never worked at one before so it would be interesting. Sure it's the sort of the same job I had before the shop blew up. But it is a mall so there are a lot of other different shops that would be fun to go to. Or maybe work at the food court? Oh that would be good!" I turned to look at Rose, "What do you think, rose? We could work there together like we did at the shop…unless you don't want to."

The plastic Rose didn't say anything but Mickey did.

"So, what did you meet this Doctor?" he asked in that same voice.

"Oh it doesn't matter," I waved it off. "I've forgotten about it. There's no need to talk about it anymore."

But he continued to press on. "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"

"Not really…well maybe…sort of…" I decided to revel but that was it.

"What was he doing there?"

"What does it even matter?" I questioned, titling my head to the side. "It doesn't so I'm not going to talk about it. What's going on with you? You didn't ask these questions in the car when you took me to Clive's house and why aren't you speaking?" I directed the question to Rose. "Normally you would be talking up a storm and yet here you are, all silent and quiet…"

"Will you shut up?!" Plastic Mickey sounded annoyed and I didn't blame him. I sometimes didn't know when to stop talking. But nothing compared to how much Jackie talked.

"Calm down, will you, I was just asking my sister a question," I protested, holding my hands out in surrender. "So what's wrong Rose?" I looked to the Plastic Rose.

But Mickey spoke up again, changing the subject back to the Doctor, "You can trust me Crystal." I held back a snort as he continued, "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you Crystal. Because that's all I really want to do."

"Tell me why you want to know so much?" I retorted defiantly.

"Your champagne." Great timing for once knowing that voice, Doctor! I thought to myself as I hide a smile, not looking up at him.

"We didn't order champagne," Mickey said not looking up at the 'waiter'. "Where's the Doctor?"

I was saved by replying because the 'waiter' spoke again.

"Your champagne."

"We didn't get any thanks." I looked up and pretended to be shocked at the sight of the Doctor. Luckily Mickey and Rose didn't notice and they didn't notice him wink at me. I hid a smile and I looked back at the two plastic versions of my sister and my sister's boyfriend. "What's wrong with you two? You don't normally act like this?" I questioned but I was mostly looking at Mickey when I asked this.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where he is?" he demanded.

"I told you I don't know," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you _shit_." Since I didn't look up, I didn't see the surprised expression on the Doctor's face which was either because of my language or because I wouldn't budge on telling the plastic Mickey about him.

He opened his mouth to say more but the 'waiter' interrupted him.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey finally looked up and noticed the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."

I pretended to finally notice him and I gave a fake gasp as I stood up from my seat. "Oh my God, it's you again!" I cried over-dramatically, earning a wink from the Doctor as he started to shake the bottle viciously as he said with a grin on his face,

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the _fantastic_ friends." He released the cage around the cork and it flew straight into Plastic Mickey's face. The cork got sucked into his forehead and then after a moment, he spit it out of his mouth.

"Anyway."

Plastic Mickey quickly got up and turned his hand into a chopper. I decided to flee at this moment but the Plastic Rose grabbed my wrist not letting me get far. I tried to get my wrist free.

As this happened, Mickey smashed the table with the chopper. But the Doctor had him in a headlock and a few hard pulls later, the head was off and every customer that was in the pizza place started screaming. Following the Doctor, I got my wrist free and managed to flip Plastic Rose on her back and I pulled her head off.

"Don't think that's going to stop us," Mickey's head said with a smirk in the Doctor's hands. More screams filled the air when his body got up and started flailing around, same went for Rose. I rushed over to the alarm and turned it quickly.

"Everyone get out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I exclaimed to everyone who instantly followed my instructions.

Sharing a look with the Doctor, we both rushed through the kitchens with both of the heads in our grasps while the two bodies started to destroy the restaurant. I pushed myself as hard as I could to get out and I rushed out of the back exit. So did the Doctor but he was sealing the door shut. I ran down the alley, running past the blue box . I noticed it there but if I had went there this soon, it would probably make the Doctor suspicious. But at the end of the alleyway was secured by padlocked gates, blocking my exit. I quickly turned towards the Doctor who was heading my way calmly.

"Can you use your tube thing to open these gates?" I asked quickly.

"Sonic screwdriver," he corrected.

"Okay fine 'sonic screwdriver." I rolled my eyes, "Can you use it before we're plastic dinner?"

"Nah." He dismissed my question.

"And why not?" I asked, giving him a look.

In reply, he gestured to the head in my hands. I threw it to him and he caught it with the hand that didn't have Mickey's head before he started to head towards the TARDIS. "Tell you what, let's go in here."

"But that's just a wooden box," I said but I followed him without hesitation. "How's that going to protect us?"

The Doctor didn't respond as he stopped in front of the blue box with me right behind him. He unlocked it and he walked in. Excitement grew inside me. I couldn't believe I was going in the mysterious blue box! It was seriously amazing. I jumped at the sound of someone hammering on this metal door so I knew it was the Plastic Rose and Plastic Mickey. I knew that they were okay but I was still worried about them. I hope that they're okay… Shaking my head, I quickly decided on going into the box anyway. I went inside making sure I closed the door and I gasped at the sight of the inside. It was amazing! With amazement all over my face, I looked around as I walked further into the ...well i don't know what it is.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I squealed, unable to help myself. "I can't believe it!"

From where he was at trying to hook up the heads to find out where the source was coming from, he turned to me, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

"I mean, those things will come and follow us in here!"

"The assemblymen hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they tried. Now, shut up for a minute." He turned back to what he was doing.

I scowled at him. "So rude," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "What are you going to do with those heads?" I asked, the scowl gone.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but these heads are perfect," he started to explain as he continued to hook the heads up to cables. "I can use them to trace back to the original source." He finished and he stayed near the control center as he looked at me. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

"I guess we can start with, are you an alien?" I questioned, already knowing the answer to that.

He nodded. "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yup…"

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing," the Doctor told me, gesturing to the... TARDIS. "That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

I couldn't help but burst in tears. I didn't know why but it was just like i was suppose to cry or something i cant explain it.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

I managed to calm myself by taking deep breaths and I sniffed, "What about Rose and Mickey? Did they kill them? Are they dead?"

"Oh…" He paused. "I didn't think of that."

"Really? I didn't notice," I said sarcastically. "Oh and you should know, the heads are melting."

"Melting?" He whirled around and saw that both of the heads were melting on the console, where it was attacked to cables. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" He ran to the TARDIS quickly and he started it up and I could hear the sound of the TARDIS. I held back my excited squeal. It also started shaking but not as much as it usually did since we weren't going that far.

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I got it." But he didn't as he started freaking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran out of it.

"Oi! Where are you going? It's not safe!" I called after him but he already out.

I went after him and are surroundings change

"I lost the signal, I got so close," The Doctor complained, walking towards the boats.

"How did we get here? Does this TARDIS fly or something?"

He leaned against the railing as he replied. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

I wanted to say 'try me' but I didn't.

"But if we're somewhere else, does this mean the headless thing is on the loose?"

"It melted with the head," he said as he headed towards the TARDIS. He sounded annoyed then. "Are you going to witter on all-night?"

"Depends on what I witter on about," I joked. "But no." I sighed then, running a hand through my hair,then put my hat back on. "How am I going to explain what happened to Rose to her mum? And I also have to Mickey's mum about him too…"

The Doctor turned to me confused and I looked at him, slightly rolling my eyes.

"For someone so smart, you sure are forgetful."

"Look, if I did forget about some kid called Mickey, and your sister, it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Hey, don't yell at me," I said. "It's not my fault. It's yours."

"How is _my_ fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't told me to forget about you then I wouldn't have been tempted not to forget about you and try to find all I could about you then they wouldn't have turned into plastic and my sister and her boyfriend wouldn't be dead. So there." I crossed my arms over my chest with a nod.

"Well, if you forgot about me then _none of this_ would have happened."

"Well, if you hadn't come here in the first place _none of this_ would be happening right now. Then you wouldn't be having a conversation with someone else and you would be talking to yourself being alone as you've probably been for a while."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at me, "How do you know I've been alone?" He sounded defensive.

"In your eyes, I see the loneliness in them," I answered softly. He didn't respond as he looked away from me, crossing his arms. I changed the subject, "By the way, if you're an alien, then how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a north."

"And what's a police call box?" I nodded towards the writing on the TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s," he said, going to the side of the Tardis. He patted it affectionately and looked at me, grinning now and looking me in the eye. "It's a disguise."

I chuckled, grinning back. "Well it's a damn good one."

"I know." He patted the TARDIS affectionately again, this time smiling smugly.

"So this living plastic, what's it got against us? I mean, we haven't done anything to it?"

"Nothing," he answered. "It loves you." _Can't blame them for that._ "You've got such a good planet." _True._ "Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war." _Should I ask what war?...nah, I'll save that for later._ "All its protein plants rotted, so Earth dinner." He finished with a grin, pretending to be eating something with his hands.

I nodded along with him. "Well, is there any way of stopping it?"

He pulled out a tube filled with blue liquid and shook it. "Anti-plastic," he said with a grin.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic. But first, I got to find it." He walked ahead of me. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?" I asked curiously.

He stopped and looked at me, "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the single."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

He nodded as he started walking with me following him. "Like a transmitter. Round, massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel." As soon as he said wheel, we stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel but since the Doctor was looking at me, his back was towards it so he didn't see it. "Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He noticed me staring at something and he asked, "What?" I nodded towards the wheel but he still didn't get it. "What?"

I just sighed, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around so that he was facing the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I looked at him amused as he turned to me and grinned.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. hmm fantastic..

I couldn't help but grinned back. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's save the world from destruction, shall we?" I said enthusiastically.

His grin widened at my enthusiasm and with that, we grabbed hands and ran as fast as we could. Making it to the Westminster bridge, we ran across it and after we were on the other side of the Ferris Wheel, we stopped running.

"Think of, plastic all over the world, every arterial thing, waiting to come alive. The show window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

"The breast implants," I added with a shudder "I know one thing Jackie better look out" i whispered to my self.

"Still we've found the transmitter." He said after a pause of looking over at me, then nodded to the Ferris Wheel. "The consciousness must be somewhere underneath." He started to look around.

I searched around and I went over to the parapet. Looking over it, I found a large manhole entrance at the bottom of these steps.

"What about here?" I called to the Doctor.

He went over to him and looked over where I was looking at. "Looks good to me."

"Of course it does," I said cheekily. "I'm the one who suggested it."

I winked at the Doctor, who shook his head at me, before running down the steps to the manhole with the Doctor right behind me. We looked at each other for a moment before we ran down the steps to the manhole. I stood behind the Doctor as he opened the manhole. Once it was open, there was this bright red light inside. It was bright enough where I had to cover my eyes.

The Doctor was the first one down this latter that was inside the manhole. I sort of hesitated on going down but this only lasted for a moment. I climbed down the latter, getting down in a couple minutes. Looking around, I saw that we were in a brick-built area with lots of chains. I followed the Doctor over to the door that was in here. He looked back to see if I was there before he opened the door and we walked through together. After going down these other steps, we found ourselves in a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat," he told me as we leaned over these bars, looking down at this huge orange blob that was making these growling sounds. "A living plastic creature."

"Great, it looks mad; don't you hear those growling sounds?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill it or…?"

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

I nodded with a slight smile and I followed the Doctor down these steps but I stopped half-way on them while the Doctor went down to this catwalk where it overlooked the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness," he called to the still growling blob. "Under the peaceful contact according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

I watched in semi amazement as the blob flexed.

"Thank you," he told it. "If I might have permission to approach?"

As the blob made a noise in agreement, I noticed two people on the lower level, gripping onto one another.

"Rose! Mickey!" I cried, running down to them.

"Char!" Rose got to her feet at the sight of me.

I got to her and hugged my sister tight. "Yeah, it's me, both of you are going to be fine," I comforted her.

Mickey shushed us and I looked at him. "That thing down there, the liquid, it can talk!" he cried freaking out.

I sniffed and my nose wrinkled at the smell coming off of Mickey. "God, you're smelling Mick." I looked up at the Doctor while still holding Rose. "Doctor, they kept them alive."

"Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep them alive to maintain the copy."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "And you didn't think to mention this to me?"

"Can we keep the domestic outside, thank you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh of course, because god forbid we go domestic," I said sarcastically but he ignored me as he continued down the stairs. I moved to get closer look with Rose still holding onto me and Mickey was gripping my leg.

 _'Scardy cat and this is why I didn't like Mickey all that much. He was too clingy.'_ I rolled my eyes again but I didn't tell him to let go of my leg.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked. The blob made another sound, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of wrap shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off." A sort of face formed in the vet of plastic. "Oh don't give me that. It's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk constitutional rights." The blob snarled and he exclaimed, "I am talking!" The blob quieted and the Doctor continued, "This planet is still starting. These stupid little people have only just learned to walk but they are capable of so much more. I'm asking on their behalf. Please just go."

Seeing these two manikins heading the Doctor's way, I cried out, "Doctor!"

But the two dummies had already grabbed the Doctor. I would have gone to help him if it wasn't for Rose and Mickey holding onto me like two scardy cats but I couldn't blame them for that though. I watched as one of the dummies took out the anti plastic that the Doctor was gonna use to destroy the vat. The blob roared angrily, obviously realizing this.

"That was just for reassurance," he tried to reassure the blob while trying to get out of the dummy that was still holding onto him. "I wasn't going to use it. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The blob let out another roar, flexing. "What do you mean?"

Up on this upper level of the chamber, these metal doors slid open, revealing the TARDIS.

"Oh no! They got the TARDIS!" I gasped.

"The what?" Rose and Mickey asked in unison confused.

I didn't have time to reply because the Doctor spoke quickly, still trying to get out of the dummy's grip.

"No. Oh no. Honestly, no." The blob roared again. "Yes that's my ship." The blob let out collective roars telling the Doctor something. His eyes widened at what it was saying. "That's not true! I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

My heart constricted at the pain in his voice, I wonder if i'll ever find out what happened to him. The blob roared even louder than before. It started flaming in different spots (even where we were but not close where we would eat burnt) and it made the chamber brighter than it was before.

"What's it doing, Doctor?!" I cried, freaking out a little.

"It's the TARDIS!" The Doctor cried over the roaring. "The Nestene identified its super technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase! It's starting the invasion! Get out, Charlene! Just let it out!"

"You heard him Char! Let's get out of here!" Rose cried, tugging on my arm.

"No!" I shook my head stubbornly. "It's not safe out there, Rose, and I'm _not_ leaving him." The roaring continued. "Call jackie, Rose, tell her to go home!"

She nodded quickly as she pulled out her mobile, calling Mum.

"Mum? Where are you?" Her eyes widened. "No, go home! Just go home, right now!" When mum hung up, she cried, "Mum! Mum!" She turned to me. "she's out there! What can we do?!"

But it was too late to do anything because the blob started to send out bolts of light everywhere.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor cried. The Eye of the blob lit up with a bright energy.

"It's the end of the world." I heard Rose's frightened voice. I squeezed her arm in comfort.

Seeing that I wasn't leaving, the Doctor cried, "Get out Crystal! Just get out! Run!"

I didn't run but Rose sure did. But i saw what would happened to the stairs when she ran to them, it was like in slow motion as I ran after her. I caught up to her and I pulled her back just as the strike of energy blew up the ceiling causing both of us to jump and scream.

"The stairs have gone, Rose," I managed to say calmly.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?!" Rose cried in frustration.

I looked around quickly to find another way out as the dummies tried to push the struggling Doctor in the vat.

"The TARDIS!" I cried in realization.

I ran up to where the TARDIS was with rose and Mickey close behind. I tried to open it but remembered I didn't have a key at.

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud. "I don't have a key!"

"We're going to die!" Mickey cried, gripping the TARDIS in fright.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him as I looked around yet another way out. A moment later, I decided that I wasn't goning to let any one die down here more so the doctor, so i sucked it up and stood up.

"Just leave him!" Mickey cried as I ran around the chamber. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Oh yes there is!" I cried back with enthusiasm as I grabbed an axe next to these series of ropes. "I might not have a job,no family, a future or A levels! But I do have hope of the impossible!"

I cut through one of the robes causing a chain to go my way. I gripped it in a firm grip.

"Here goes nothing!" I cried, running as fast as I could.

Swinging along the side of the catwalk, I moved my body towards the dummy that was holding the Doctor. Luckily he moved the dummy and I kicked it as hard as I could, it tumbled and the Doctor pushed it inside the vat. Swinging back, I kicked the other dummy in the back and it fell into the vat too. Because of this, the anti-plastic (which this dummy had) opened up and fell into the blob. It screamed in pain as it started to turn blue.

"Crystal!" The Doctor exclaimed my name as I swung back towards him. He managed to catch me around the waist and I let go of the chain. "Now we're in trouble," he told me with a slight grin.

"Oh you love it!" I grinned back.

Letting go of me and grabbing my hand, we ran to the TARDIS as explosions started all around us.

"Get in!" I exclaimed to Rose and Mickey, pushing them into the TARDIS once the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

Outside of the TARDIS, it dematerialized and we were gone. Minutes later, we were outside of the Queens Arcade near these rows of shutters kiosks. Mickey ran out of the TARDIS frightened and ran over to those shutters. Rose and followed quickly behind him while i followed her slowly.

Rose took out her mobile and called her Mum. I hear her over the phone as she was being loud and she was obviously freaking out.

"Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house. Tell crystal too!"

"Mum, we're fine," Rose said sharing a look with me. "We're still at the flat. We won't go anywhere…"

Rose and Mum talked for a couple more minutes. Once she was gone, my sister went over to Mickey as I turned around to face the Doctor who was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness. Easy."

I smiled at his comment before I spoke up with my arms crossed. "You were useless in there," I reminded him. I smiled, feeling proud of myself, "Besides if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now."

"Yes I would, Thank you," he told me sincerely.

"It was no problem at all Doctor," I said, looking at him with soft eyes.

After a couple minutes of silence, the Doctor spoke up. "Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." I was too shocked to say anything so he continued speaking, "This box just isn't a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of change."

I was finally able to say something. "Really? You aren't kidding?"

He would have responded if it wasn't or Rose speaking up before him.

"Cry, you can't go," she told me seriously. "He's dangerous and he's an alien." She turned to the Doctor, "If she goes with you, you're going to get her hurt and I don't want that to happen."

I saw the fear in her eyes. But I wanted to go...I didn't want to repeat the same day. I wanted to travel, do something with my life. But from the look in her eyes, I knew that I wouldn't change her mind.

I sighed, disappointed, and I looked at the Doctor. "I can't go, I would love to but I can't…"

He stared at me for a moment before he nodded in understanding. "Okay. See you around." The doors of the TARDIS closed and seconds later, it disappeared and my heart fell, knowing that I wouldn't see him again. He wouldn't come back…dammit i should have went.

I sighed as Rose told me and Mickey to come on. I followed behind them slowly, lost in thought. Suddenly I heard the noise of the TARDIS and I turned around just as the TARDIS returned. I held back a squeal as the doors opened revealing the Doctor. He came back for me! He actually came back!

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He smiled at me before he disappeared in the TARDIS.

"Go."

I turned to Rose surprised, wondering what changed her mind. "Really?" I asked thinking she was joking with me.

Rose nodded. "Yes, go see the world," she told me softly.

"Thank you!" I hugged my sister and pulled back. I smiled, "I'll be back soon..well don't wait up for me if i don't come back for a bit it's a big universe out there i think this might take while. Oh and see you later mickey mouse"

Rose nodded and I smiled at her one last time before turning a heel and I ran towards the TARDIS with a grin on my face, ready to begin my journey with the Doctor through time and space.

And it was going to be _fantastic_.

* * *

 **Outfit is on my profile.**

 **Wow i haven't updated in a while sorry bout that guys but hopefully i made up for it. that was one hell of a long chapter tell me what you think please and thanks cause nobody reviewing.**


	6. Author note

Guys I'm not going to keep updating if no ones going to review. Cause how do I know if you really like this story or not.


End file.
